1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamper-proof bracelet for use as an identification wrist article, particularly in hospitals, for patients. Such bracelets are also used as security tie where they serve to seal a container such as a bag containing valuable articles. The bracelets are then security seals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As mentioned above, identification wrist bracelets are widely used in hospitals and other like institutions and serve of course to establish the identity of the holder at all times, and sometimes also provide useful information that may be necessary in cases of emergency. Generally, one end of the bracelet is provided with a fastener device through which the other end of the bracelet extends and into which it is safely locked. The bracelet is so constructed that under most circumstances, it will not unlock nor will the lock break unless it is tampered with. However, tampering with the bracelet often happens, using simple tools such as thin blade knives to free the bracelet from the wrist. Indeed, present day bracelets of this type are not truly designed to prevent such pilfering.
The same may be said about security ties used in closing up bags or the like containing valuable materials. They can be safely locked for use under normal conditions but may more or less easily be opened with simple tools and locked up again so that pilfering cannot readily be detected.